


The Big Breakup

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sciles smut fic, taking place after the big breakup and then segues into the finale and after. I hope ya'll like! You can never convince me that Sciles isn't on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Breakup

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Teen Wolf do not belong to me. This is a oneshot that bolted out of me after I saw the finale for 5A. This is half canon, and half AU. Sciles is established, and this takes place after their breakup, and then segues into the finale and after. I hope ya'll like, there is smut, just so you know. OMG HOW ON IS SCILES?! UGH THE BREAKUP THOUGH. UGH. Anyway, hope ya'll like! Read and review!**_  
The Big Breakup

By Julia

Stiles felt his heart beating out of his chest. Scott hadn't just walked away. They hadn't had their first big fight in years….. he could feel his stomach drop to his feet. He was going to have a panic attack….. He sank to the ground, not noticing that he really should be leaving, trying to calm himself enough so that he could breathe. He didn't know what to do, he had never imagined that a rift like this would happen with him and Scott. Stiles took deep breaths, the deepest that he'd ever taken, and he still wasn't calming down.

He…. He hadn't just lost his boyfriend, had he? They had been in each other's lives since they were little kids. Stiles tried to imagine a life without Scott McCall and he couldn't. That's how unfamiliar he was with the idea. Scott was his best friend…. His boyfriend, his life. Stiles sat there for a moment, and then he heard noises. Scott looked up. It was Lydia. What was she doing here? She didn't know anything about what was going on. He brushed his hand over his hair, and looked up at her, his eyes full of tears. Stiles didn't even have the strength to stop them right now.

"Lydia…. Hey." Stiles said, his heart still beating hard in his chest. He didn't know what he was going to say, because he didn't know how much Lydia had heard, and he didn't want to talk about what had just happened….. because he still couldn't believe that it had happened. It wasn't real… it couldn't be. Stiles brushed his hand through his hair again. He was nervous, and trying to keep his cool. It was a bit hard. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked, wondering if that was a safe question. He hoped so.

Lydia stood looking up at Stiles. She honestly didn't know what she was going to say to him. She didn't know how to tell him that she had heard the fight with him and Scott. She tucked her red hair behind her ear. She didn't know how to tell him either that she'd followed Scott here. She had a suspicion about Theo telling him something, and she had wanted to see if Scott would lead her to what Theo had said. She had been rewarded with finding out that Theo had told Scott something about Stiles… and that it was he'd killed someone. Lydia had to admit, she wanted to find out if it was true. She couldn't believe it, but she knew Stiles. He had to have a good reason.

"Was… what was your reason for killing him? I mean, other than that he was threatening your dad." Lydia finally asked, she knew that Stiles wouldn't want to talk about it, but she couldn't help herself. She had to know. It was… she didn't think that Scott had been fair, he hadn't even asked Stiles why he had done it… he had just assumed that whatever Theo had said had been correct. Lydia didn't know how Scott could have been like that. Stiles was his boyfriend…. They had been together for awhile now, and they had been friends their whole lives. Lydia didn't know how Stiles could even forgive that right now. Scott should have been more than an Alpha with Stiles. Stiles wasn't even a were, so it's not as if he was bound by magic to him.

That was exactly what Stiles hadn't wanted her to ask. He had hoped that she hadn't heard any of that. Stiles sighed and moved to Roscoe, his Jeep. He was barely hanging on, but the point was he was hanging on at that moment. Stiles leaned over the hood, he had to get it going so he could go home. This was… was he even going to make it there at the moment? He was sure that he couldn't drive right now, he was too shaky. Stiles took a deep, ragged breath, and looked down at the Jeep's hood.

"He was trying to kill me… it was just self defense." Stiles said, it felt weird to tell her that when he hadn't told Scott, but Scott also hadn't given him the chance. "He was attacking me to get to my dad… and I couldn't let him get free and get to him. He was…. It was awful." Stiles said, holding his shoulder again at the thought of it. It wasn't healed completely yet, and you could see the wound. Stiles wondered if Malia had noticed, they weren't dating any more, but that didn't mean that they didn't spend enough time together that she hadn't noticed the blood smell. She was a werecoyote after all.

That was an explanation that Lydia was sure was true. She brushed her hand over her long hair, and moved closer to him, leaning on the hood of the Jeep next to him. Lydia wasn't sure what to say to him, but that was making her feel better already. Lydia said, "I'm sorry that Scott didn't even let you explain… was… was that a breakup?" She asked uncertainly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Lydia couldn't imagine them not together, she had always been wondering if something would happen with them after Allison had passed away. They were very close, and it seemed more than the best friend variety.

"You…. He should have more faith in you than that." Lydia said, she didn't know how she would deal with this when she saw Scott. Lydia was going to want to confront him about it, but then she'd have to tell him what she was doing. She could tell him that she talked to Stiles, which was technically true, but she wasn't sure that she could pull that off without telling him the rest. She didn't know that she wasn't angry at him, even if she understood why he had been so upset and not sure what to say to Stiles.

Stiles sighed. "I wish that I knew…. He didn't say. We just argued." He was starting to get a panic attack again, and leaned over Roscoe, counting to ten. It was one of his ways to stop his panic attacks. He wondered if Scott was okay…. if he still was needing his inhaler. That was so weird after him not needing it for so long. Oh God, could he even ask him that? If he was okay? Stiles felt like he was going to throw up.

"Lydia, can you drive me home? I'll have to come back and get Roscoe later… I can't actually drive right now." That was true, Stiles could barely breathe and stand up at the moment. There was no way that he could get home. Stiles felt the tears coming, and did his best to hold it in. He felt weird talking to Lydia about his feelings for Scott, because of the huge crush that he'd had on Lydia back in the day. It had been a big one too. Not that she had ever felt the same way about him. She hadn't. Or at least, she'd never brought it up that she had. Stiles wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell her that Scott was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he couldn't handle not being the one that was with him anymore.

When she nodded yes, Stiles went to make sure there was nothing that he needed out of Roscoe, and went with her. He just had to…. He had to breathe. He was still having problems with doing that. He started counting to twenty, hoping that that would help more than the ten was. The ride to his place was quiet, Lydia seemed to be letting him work through his feelings himself. That was good of her, mostly because he wasn't sure what he was going to do. How was he going to get Scott to talk to him? He let out a sigh as he got out of the car and headed up to unlock the door. His dad most likely wasn't home.

Meanwhile, Scott was at his own place, laying on his bed, using his inhaler. Scott didn't know what to do. He and Stiles hadn't fought like this in a really long time, and it hadn't been this bad when it had happened. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this. He admittedly should have let Stiles answer him more extensively, he should have asked him about what Theo had said. Theo had said that Stiles did it maliciously. Scott wasn't sure why he had bought that as fact. And he hadn't asked Stiles about it.

He looked out the window, at the place next door, where Stiles lived and had his entire life. How could this be happening? Was this seriously happening? Scott lay the hand clutching his inhaler to the bed, and he wondered how this was happening, too, that he had to use his inhaler. It had been a long time since he'd needed it. He wondered when the hell things started to get so screwed up… and Kira was gone, too? He didn't like not having her around, she was having issues with her powers, but she was still a very powerful kitsune. They needed her.

Scott heard his mom call out to him as she got home, and he froze for a moment. There was no way he could call back to her right now, his voice was wobbly and his face was covered in tears. She'd ask him about what happened, and he wasn't sure that he could handle that. Scott didn't want to talk about it. He really didn't want to talk about it. "Um, I'm upstairs, Ma." He called back to her, after he was sure that his voice would be okay to answer her. It didn't sound as sure as it normally would have, and he was sure that was what made her ascend the steps to him. He wished that he was a faster liar, because he was sure that she was going to ask him what was going on.

Melissa poked her head in the doorway to her son's room, and stared at him. He looked like he had just been through something horrible, his face was wet with tears, and he was clutching his inhaler. That was weird, he hadn't needed it for so long. She folded her arms, and looked at him. "Scott, what's wrong?" She asked, as she stepped inside the room, and went to sit on his bed with him. He looked like he was terrified to tell her, so that wasn't making her feel any better. Melissa didn't know what she was supposed to say. It could be anything… since he had become a werewolf it was a lot harder to gauge what was wrong with him.

"You know that you can tell me anything."

When she said that, Scott felt his heart drop all the way to his feet. He found himself shaking, and then he spilled out the whole story, knowing that he could trust his mother not to say anything. He didn't know what he was going to tell her about how he felt about Stiles. Although Melissa had taken that well. He had been surprised that she'd taken the news so well, actually. She had looked at him, and said, "Well, whatever makes you happy, Scott." He had been so glad that she hadn't freaked out. He wouldn't have been able to deal with his mom not accepting him.

But honestly, if she hadn't been disowning him after him telling her about all of the werewolf stuff, she couldn't disown him for being with Stiles. He didn't know if he could face the possibility of life without him. They would fix this, right? He took another sniff of his inhaler, and looked at her, his brown eyes wide. "Mom, what if we don't fix this? You know that… you know that I love Stiles… he's my entire life. I mean, I could take or leave this werewolf thing….. but Stiles is my life." Scott said, his voice a little wobbly. Too late to care what she thought, it was already out.

Melissa ran her hand along his hair. "Look, Scott, I have to admit, this isn't the normal thing that teenaged couples argue about, but if you want to work things out with Stiles, you will. You and he have been through rough patches before. Maybe not this rough, but you love him, and he loves you." Melissa said, and she didn't even feel a bit weird saying so. She knew that her son was going to be her son no matter what, boyfriend, werewolf, and all. She didn't think that she could ever abandon him like his father had done. It was unspeakable.

"You will figure this out. Give it a little bit of time, and I am sure that you two will be right back to where you were." That was a little embarrassing, because she had walked in on them a couple of times. Not on purpose, but she had now taken to calling out to him that she was home, to avoid that. She didn't worry about it as much as she had with Allison, but he couldn't get Stiles pregnant, so as long as they were safe, she didn't see what the problem was. Not to mention, she couldn't exactly stop him if he wanted to do it. She worked too many hours.

Scott sighed, and had to use his inhaler again. "I know Mom." He said, and she told him she was going to go and cook something for dinner, and he nodded, and watched her walk out of the room. He knew that she was just giving him some space to deal. He didn't look at it like she was abandoning him in his time of need. He turned over, and looked out the window towards Stiles' place again, wondering if he was home yet. He hoped that he was. He would hate himself if something happened to Stiles.

The next couple of days were nightmarish, especially not speaking to the other one. Scott wasn't sure what to do with the fact that he had DIED, either. His mom had brought him back, and honestly, he was wavering on Stiles. Especially because of what had happened. Scott wasn't sure if Stiles even knew what had happened. It's not like he had been broadcasting it to his friends…. Although he didn't exactly know what Theo had been putting out there. Scott hadn't been back to school since, his mom had insisted that he take some time to recover, werewolf body or not. Scott hadn't wanted to argue with her. That wasn't the best idea, mostly because she tended to win.

That was when he heard footsteps outside, and a knock on the door. Good thing was, he had figured out that the inhaler was full of wolfsbane, and so he didn't need to use it anymore. Scott moved down to the door, school was in session, so he didn't expect it to be any of his friends. So when he saw Stiles, his heart plummeted, and he licked his lips in nervousness. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that he had to apologize. It hadn't been fair what he'd done… and he knew that Stiles had to have a good reason, and especially after what Theo had been revealed to be…. He was sure that it had all been lies.

"Um, hi." He said, looking at him.

When Stiles saw Scott standing there, alive, and okay, he couldn't stop himself from pressing himself to his boyfriend, kissing him deeply. He was just so glad that he was okay. Stiles pressed closer, as Scott tugged him in the house, closing the door with a loud slam. Melissa was at work, they had the whole house to themselves. He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, and moaned a little as Scott let his tongue into his mouth. Stiles pushed him up against the wall, and they kissed hungrily, like they never would again. And it was true that they might not have, after what had happened.

Scott pulled at Stiles' shirt, and tossed it to the floor, his hands running over Stiles' surprisingly tight body. It's not as if Stiles did a lot of working out, although he supposed lacrosse had something to do with it. Scott pushed his hand along Stiles' waistline, and then unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them off in a rush to get at that hardening cock. Thankfully, Stiles wasn't wearing any underwear. He kissed him deeper, sucking on his tongue, his palm moving along the long shaft. Stiles wasn't exactly tiny. It was one of the things that he loved most about him.

As Scott touched him, Stiles could feel his stomach filling with desire. Scott's tongue sucked his, and Stiles thought his head would explode. He kissed back, pulling back long enough to get Scott's shirt off, tossing it to the floor too, and getting off his cotton shorts at the same time, Scott moved, stepping out of them, and Stiles got down on his knees, taking his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, causing Scott's hand to move through his hair, tugging hard. Stiles was spurred on by that, and he put his free hand on Scott's hips, holding onto him and holding him against the wall at the same time. Stiles let his other hand dance around the ballsac, cupping him. Scott let out a feral roar. Stiles felt pretty confident in his blowjob abilities.

Scott moaned, knowing that he should be stopping this so they could talk about their issues, but with Stiles' tongue moving around on his cock, he couldn't exactly form coherent thoughts. His boyfriend's tongue moved along a popped out vein, and Scott's fingers tightened in Stiles' hair. He moaned, louder this time, and said, "Fuck, baby, suck harder!" He didn't know how he was supposed to stop him now, it felt too good.

He obliged, only doing so until Scott was about ready to pop, and then he moved, parting Scott's legs, licking a couple of fingers, and slid them into Scott, readying him so he could be inside of him. Scott gasped, and arched up into the touch, his hard cock brushing against Stiles' stomach. They both let out gasps of pleasure at that. Stiles worked his fingers inside him, crooking them, and Scott moaned loudly and bit into Stiles' neck gently. "Come on, bae." He pleaded, clutching at Stiles' back. With that, Stiles obliged, moving his fingers and slipping himself inside Scott, parting his legs even further.

That was all Scott needed, and he gasped and moved to kiss Stiles as his boyfriend's hips set a steady pace. Scott wasn't sure that he could hold in coming much longer, he wanted them to come together. It was so much better when they did. Stiles was as far inside him as he could go, Scott could feel him against his prostate. He shivered, and kissed him, his tongue probing into his mouth. They both moaned, hearts pounding loudly. They kissed even deeper, Stiles sucking on Scott's tongue, causing him to whimper against his mouth. They both grew even harder, if that was possible, and that's when Scott was coming, his hands on Stiles' hips, and roaring. It wasn't exactly quiet, either, good thing the only neighbor close enough was Stiles' dad.

As his boyfriend came, Stiles smirked to himself, and moved to press his lips over Scott's throat, still kissing him. He was still thrusting his hips, he hadn't come yet. He was as deep into Scott as he could go, and his hips pounded against Scott's as he moved inside him, moving to his earlobe. Scott arched into him, squeezing around Stiles' cock, as if holding him in. Stiles was pleasantly surprised to find that Scott was getting hard again, already. That bode well for them. He gasped and then he was coming, exploding into Scott, gasping against Scott's neck, his lips closing in a kiss on his throat.

Scott flipped them then, as soon as Stiles had come, he pushed Stiles against the wall, his front to the wall, and parted Stiles' legs, and slipped into him, and they both let out moans. He didn't know what was going to happen with them, but at least they had amazing sex in the meantime. He pushed deeper into Stiles, causing him to gasp as he took all of Scott. They both were trying to catch their breath, and Scott could feel himself growing harder inside his boyfriend. They could barely speak, but that was okay. They didn't have to. Scott pressed his lips along Stiles' neck, and then whispered in his ear, "I love you."

They hadn't said that to each other yet, not in a relationship context. That made Stiles turn to look at him, as Scott kept his hips moving, it felt amazing. Stiles wasn't getting hard yet, because it was too soon, but he knew that Scott was enjoying himself and that's all that mattered. Plus, he felt amazing inside him. Stiles let out a gasp and thought about how to respond to that. It was true that he loved him back, no doubt about it. Stiles looked into those brown eyes, and felt no fear as he said, "I love you, too."

That was when Scott came again, and they both let out pants of pleasure, and kissed deeply, and when they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, wondering what to say. They had to talk about what had happened. Whether they liked it or not. It seemed like neither one of them wanted to talk about that at the moment though, they wanted to just bask in what had happened. Scott looked into Stiles' eyes, and something unspoken seemed to pass between them, and Scott said, "Look, we don't have to do the whole thing right now…. But I'm sorry, Stiles. I should never have believed what Theo said."

That made him feel better, and Stiles looked at him, and there was something again that they could see in the others' eyes. Stiles said, "I'm sorry, too, Scott. I know we need to talk…. You're right. But can we just…. Can we just be together right now? I…. I talked to Melissa, she told me what happened." His eyes filled with tears, and he looked up into Scott's eyes, which weren't dry themselves. Stiles said, his voice wobbling, "I can't… I can't talk about how that made me feel just yet… I just, I really want to just be here with you, okay?" He asked, and Scott nodded, before he was kissing him again, deeply, still inside him, just pressing closer to him, holding him close. They hadn't been through worse, but they could get through this, like they did everything else. They could handle it.

_**Author's note: So, yeah….. I had to write that after the finale for 5A. OMG. CRAZY, RIGHT?! Anyway, there might be more Sciles oneshots soon, I really hope ya'll liked. It seems I can't write Sciles without some smut, LOL.** _


End file.
